


My What?!

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Sam, F/M, Fluffy-ish, Gabriel Makes The Platypus, I don't really know - Freeform, I kinda just wanted to see Clio be drunk and stuff, Platypus, Wisdom Teeth, aphrodisiac, but she doesn't drink so..., dentist actually, doctor anxiety, enjoy, one more word...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clio has pain in her jaw and Sam decides she needs to see a dentist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My What?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Just kinda of a goofy fic today...
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Clio walked into the kitchen this morning massaging her jaws, Dean looked up at her as she walked in, “You okay there, Princess?”

 

“Yeah”, She answered, hissing when she pressed too hard on her jaw. “The back of my jaw hurts.”

 

Dean smirked, “Keep your mouth open too long last night?”

 

She recoiled in shock. “God, Dean! No! I-- We--no, I didn’t... Ow, stop making me yell at you.”

 

“What’s going on?” Sam inquired, carrying Eric in his arms. He set down his son, so he too could grab a cup of coffee.

 

“I told Dean my jaw hurts and he insinuated I--” She looked down, realizing Eric was listening. “He suggested you were… ‘giving the dog a bone’, AC/DC style, if you know what I mean.” Sam glared at his brother., before their attention was drawn to Eric.

 

“Mama, Why can’t Athena have doggy cookies?” Eric asked, his two year old innocence making him think they were referring to their actual dog.

 

Sam and Clio both glared at Dean now, “Thanks Dean, thank you for this wonderful parenting moment.”

 

He just laughed, “You said it, Princess. Not me.”

 

Sam took her face in gently in his hands, “Why does your jaw hurt, Dove?”

 

“I don’t know, it kinda started hurting really bad like a week ago but I ignored it. Now it’s getting a little harder to ignore.”

 

“Maybe you should go see a dentist.”

 

“No, Sam, they’re way overpriced. I don’t wanna waste money, I’ll try to find something in my books.”

 

“No, you’re going to a dentist. If you don’t go, I will drag you to the impala and take you myself.” He smiled. She tiptoed to kiss him,

 

“Okay, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, now go make an appointment before you change your mind.”

 

…

 

Two hours later they sat in the waiting room of the dentist office, having left Eric home with Dean, and Clio was fidgeting. “Dove, calm down, it’ll be fine. I promise.”

 

“I just-- I don’t like dentists. I’ve only seen them on TV and they’re always so brutal.”

 

“You’ve never been to a dentist?”

 

“You really think my mother cared enough to take me to a dentist? She never even took me to a doctor, when I was sick she used to give me whiskey.”

 

“If Crowley hadn’t killed your mom, I think I would’ve.”

 

“Clio Winchester?” A hygienist called from the doorway in the corner of the room. Clio’s eyes shot to Sam for protection, she looked like a deer in headlights.

 

“You’ll be fine. Do you want me to go with you?” She nodded a rapid yes, and the hygienist led them back to a dentist’s chair.

 

“Sir, you can sit over there if you’d like,” She offered, pointing to a chair beside the one Clio was in. The hygienist gave her a quick exam and took some x-rays, smiling kindly to Clio when she left to go find the doctor. After he looked at her x-rays he came to the little cubicle Sam and Clio were in. He was an older gentleman, and he smiled warmly at Clio like she was a small child.

 

“Hi, young lady. I’m afraid I have good news and bad news.”

 

Sam ran a hand over his face, worried to see Clio’s reaction. She immediately paled when she heard there was bad news. “Oh no, okay… Can I have the good news first?”

 

“Good news is that we can get your jaws feeling 100%, and it’s a simple procedure.”

 

“Procedure?” She squeaked. “And the bad news?”

 

“Bad news is I’m afraid those wisdom teeth are gonna have to come out.” Clio shot up from the chair into a sitting position.

 

She began rapidly babbling her displeasure, “My what? No no no, I can’t-- I mean, I’m too old to have wisdom teeth problems. There has to be something else, I can’t watch my teeth get drilled into and carved out--”

 

“Baby, calm down, it’s okay.” Sam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry, she has anxiety about dentists.”

 

“I’ve been a dentist for thirty years son, I’ve had much worse… Now, sweetheart, we can give you a general anesthetic so that you sleep through the procedure and you won’t feel a thing. We usually just give people a local anesthetic, but you sleeping through it may be best.”

 

“Can I die?”

 

“You’ll be perfectly fine. All you’ll feel afterwards is some soreness where we extract the teeth, and you’ll have some swelling for a few days.”

 

“How long out will she have to wait?”

 

“I can check if we have a room available, I don’t believe we have any surgeries scheduled for today.”

 

“As soon as possible is great.” Sam replied. The doctor nodded leaving the room and Clio spun around in Sam’s arms.

 

“Sammy, I can’t let them take my teeth out. Are you crazy?”

 

“No, but you are if you wanna keep being in pain longer than you have too. You’ll be fine, Baby Girl. I promise.”

 

The doctor returned and said their anesthesiologist had already left for the night. Sam convinced her to schedule another appointment and with the place being so small and tucked away from the public, she was able to get an appointment for the next day. After Sam had drug her back to the dentist’s for the extraction, they got her into a wheelchair and she was led into the back. He waited for her to finish up, only leaving to grab a quick lunch from a convenience store next to the office.

 

A while later, the doctor’s brought her back into the lobby in a wheelchair and she was just waking up. Her cheeks were full of gauze, and when she saw Sam, her eyes welled up. “S’mmy” She mumbled around the gauze, moving it to the sides. “Sammy…” She looked up to a giggling nurse and giggled too. “That’s-- That’s my husband. We’re marr-- he married me. I love you Sam.”

 

Sam tried not to laugh but he couldn’t help it. He thanked the doctors and paid, wheeling Clio out to the car. The receptionist went with them to take the wheelchair back inside, and when Sam started heading home, Clio was mostly awake. She was wasted from the anesthetic and as much as Sam loved her, he pulled out his phone and started filming, keeping his eyes on the road expect to glance and make sure she was still in frame. She giggled, “What is that?” She pointed to his phone.

 

“My cell phone?”

 

“What’s does-- What’s it do. Cell phone? It’s-- like you can call from it? Phone… phone home, E.T. phoned home. Did he get to go home Sam?”

 

“Yeah, baby. He got to go home.”

 

“Why isn’t Dean driving?” Her head bobbed up and down a little as she fought to stay awake.

 

“Dean’s at home with Eric.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Our son.” He snickered.

 

She gasped in shock, “You’re pregnant?”

 

Sam burst out laughing, “No, you were. But then you gave birth.” She nodded, and started crying, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands “What’s wrong, Dove. Why are you crying?”

 

“Because you’re pretty… I love--” She paused to sniffle, “I love your hair, it’s so long and flowy. And your eyes. You’re so handsome, and you have the cutest front teeth. I love when you smile Sam. You have such cute teeth. You’re so pretty.” Sam was practically crying now, from her drug fueled confessions.

 

“Why don’t you try and rest, Dove.”

 

“Aww, God made doves. Gabriel, he-- Gabriel made the first platypus.” She pressed her lips together, sticking them out and tried to talk. “I’m a platypus… He let me hold-- Gabriel made a platypus and he brought it to my house. I got-- I got to hold it, they make the cutest--such a cute little noise. It’s like, chirp grrr chirp chirp.”

 

“That’s the noise they make?”

 

“Mmm Hmm, they cluck.”

 

“You just said they chirped.”

 

“Dean doesn’t chirp. Oh, I wanna see Dean, where’s Dean… I want-- I wanna hug. Can we have a pet platypus? He could be a guard platypus, awww I could name him suey… and then I could call him suuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeey.” She laughed so hard she was crying, “He could be like a pig.”

 

Sam pulled into the bunker’s garage and turned off the video on his phone, practically having to carry Clio inside, “Hey baby sis, how ya feeling?”

 

Sam set her down, and when Dean got close enough to touch, Clio reached up to hold his face in her hands. Sam quickly turned the video back on just as she started talking again, “You’re pretty too. You’re so pretty... Sam is prettier--” She gasped, “Sam said we can get a guard platypus. His name-- we’re-- I wanna--- his name is Dean too.” She giggled.

 

“Geez Sammy, what the hell did they give her?”

 

“Just a general anesthetic.” Clio turned to face Sam and her eyes went wide.

 

“They gave me anestheth…” She butchered the word, her voice trailing off as she did, tears began to well in her eyes again. “I didn’t wanna smoke aphrodis’ac… Am I horny now? I don’t wanna be horny.” Tears started falling down her face, and she looked at Sam with large, pitiful doe eyes.

 

“Come on, Clio. We need to get you to bed.” Sam and Dean snickered quietly, trying not to make her cry more.

 

“Is it because I’m horny?”

 

Dean doubled over laughing and Sam put his arm around her, trying to corral her towards their bedroom. “You’re-- Oh god, baby, come on.” He led her to bed, and got her tucked in, climbing in to sit beside her and watch her favorite movie, until she fell asleep in his arms.

 

**‘Alice in Wonderland’**


End file.
